


On QC!

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Gen, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: “Everyone looks good on QC.” [Gen, might be canon-compliant, complete.]
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2020 (TSB Round Three) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599076
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	On QC!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, nor any other Marvel franchise. This is a non-profit work produced solely for entertainment purposes.
> 
> Oh my, this prompt. This fill is way half-hearted, but I really wanted to get a bingo on the T column. Well, maybe someone will enjoy it anyway.
> 
> This fic was written for round three of Tony Stark Bingo, an awesome event you can find at tonystarkbingo DOT tumblr DOT com (just fill in the dots and remove the spaces). Like almost all my fills for round three, it is _extremely incredibly_ late, because I had technical problems right out of a screwball comedy. A huge thank you to the TSB mods for their patience and understanding.
> 
> \- - - - - - - -  
> Title: On QC!  
> by Lacrimula Falsa  
> Card Number: 3108  
> Link: tba  
> Square Filled: T5 – picture prompt [QC cover with Tony on it]  
> Ship/Main Pairing: none  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: drabble, attempt at humour  
> Summary: “Everyone looks good on QC.”  
> Word Count: 100 words  
> \- - - - - - - -

“This is why you hid the mail? Seriously, Tony?”

“I’m immature about pictures of me, okay.”

“It’s not bad?”

  
  
“Oh please, I look like someone trying to act surprised in a bad infomercial.”

“I did not see that until you just said it. But now that you said it.”

“Right!? And on QC, too. Everyone looks good on QC. Fucking _Wolverine_ looks good on QC.”

“Logan was on QC?”

“Yeah. Magnet guy too.”

Steve frowned.

“They put a villain on QC?”

“Oh yeah, that was a whole thing they did. They had Von Doom, too.”

“The future sometimes, I swear.”


End file.
